


Love Without Words

by ToManyOCs



Series: EreMari [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Emotional Instability, Established Relationship, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Instability, Multi, Original Mythology, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Psychological Horror, Underage Relationship(s), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToManyOCs/pseuds/ToManyOCs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an expedition inside what remains of Wall Roses' territory Eren finds and rescues a girl around his age. Battered and near death he takes her back to HQ when the mission is over. Over time the silent girl named Marishka works her way into his heart.</p><p>[Several side love stories]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds a girl in the abandoned territory.

_This used to be home...Inside these walls on these streets....So many people spent their lives here...._

Eren thought to himself while he walked in the dark ruined cobble stone streets of what was left of the district. Passing a pile of house rubble and rocks Eren saw something move inside the small opening. "Probably just a rat or something..." He muttered. Walking past it without a second thought, the streets and buildings were all so destroyed he didn't know were he was anymore. These weren't the streets he used to know. After walking farther he passed the small cave like rubble yet again. "What the!? I was just-Crap! I've been walking in circles!" With a sigh he kicked a loosened street stone unintentionally rolling it into the cave of rubble. He started to walk away when the stone he kicked was rolled back to him. "What the hell...?" Taking a step forward he held his oil lamp closer into the opening of rubble only to see nothing but small rocks and dust. Just as he stood straight again he saw something scoot back inside the rubble. Eren crouched down yet again and held his lamp into the rubble looking more closely he saw whatever it was move more. He scooted in closer and finally caught it in the light. A girl...?

"What are you doing here...? You could get hurt...come on." He held out his hand. The girl looked at him unsure and scared of what to do. Looking at his hand and her own before slowly placing it on top of his much larger one. Eren smiled a bit and helped her out of the rubble, she was skin and bones, her hair muddy and in her face. Her clothes were ripped and stained with what he wanted to think was just mud. How long has she been here? Surely she couldn't have been here since the day the wall was broken. She stood shakily, her legs weak probably from being cramped in that small space for however long she was in there. A small smile formed on his lips. "Alright let's get you somewhere safe now" Eren started to walk, looking back at her scraggly ragged form made his heart sink. He slowly picked her up and started to walk, her eyes widened and she tried to struggle. "It's okay I won't hurt you I promise...." He smiled at her, his warm smile calming her down.

Soon Eren met up with the others of Levi's squad. After explaining where the civilian came from the group decided to pack it in and call it a night. She stayed clung to his side the entire horseback ride to HQ, Eren couldn't help but want to comfort her. He noticed her trembling rather violently, he unbuttoned his cloak and wrapped it around her and smiled. "It may not be much but it should keep you warm, at least warmer then you are now" No response, not a single noise. But he could see her tighten her grip on his shirt. Once they arrived at the HQ Eren helped the girl inside, her legs still clearly weak. She looked around, it must have been a long time since she was in a non-destroyed building. The lit torches on the walls illuminating the area, He watched her wonder around looking at the room in awe. Everyone gathered and sat down for tea, the girl stared at the tea cup unsure. "It's okay you can drink it, it's good" Eren smiled and took a sip of his tea furthering his point. Her pale dirty hands shakily took the cup, holding it tightly with both hands. She gulped down the dry lump in her throat and slowly held the cup closer to her face before taking a small whiff, as if she suddenly remembered what tea was she quickly took a long slow sip of the warm liquid. Her throat was soothed by the refreshment, god knows how long it's been since she last had something safe to drink. She gulped down her cup instantly panting slightly from drinking so fast. She ignored how hot the tea was, It didn't matter to her that much. It was somehow a soothing pain.  

Levi sat down his cup, he looked over the girl. "Petra can you give this girl a bath? she's filthy" He leaned back in his seat clearly disgusted by just how dirty she was. Petra smiled a bit and nodded standing and walking to the girls side. "Please come with me, we'll get you cleaned up" The girl looked at Eren with fear in her eyes. She scurried from her chair and fumbled over to him, clinging to his shirt sleeve while her head shook frantically. Eren looked down at her confused, he placed his hands on her shoulders pushing her back a bit. "Hey hey what's the matter? Miss Petra won't hurt you" She looked down face hidden by her hair, she wasn't comfortable with this. "kérlek ne hagyj egyedül...." Everyone's eyes widened hearing her speak, what language was that? Eren scratched the back of his head utterly confused. "That's Hungarian!" Hanji shouted from the doorway, her eyes practically glittering with excitement. She ran over to the girl and grinned. "I heard that people of Hungarian decent came inside the walls in large numbers a few years before the Wall Maria breech! Most of them already knew or were taught our language, but this girl spoke in authentic Hungarian!!!" Hanji fist pumped the air and practically smashed her face against the girl. "So can you tell us your name!?"

Everyone leaned in a bit, naturally they were all very curious about this girl. For starters Eren found her in the ruined streets of the district. Then the fact that Hanji said she was of Hungarian decent which was odd since most cultures have blended and it was rare for different languages to be heard these days. It was silent in the dimly lit room as the squad waited for the girl to answer. She fidgeted, her eyes cast to the ground. Clearly nervous and unsure of what to say or do. She didn't fully understand her request and she didn't speak the same language, She hadn't had human contact for many years now. Her dark blue eyes gazed up at her savior, she took a deep breath before quietly speaking. "A nevem....Marishka Caspari......"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kérlek ne hagyj egyedül = Please do not leave me alone
> 
> a nevem = my name is


	2. Wilted Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra gives Marishka a bath and discovers some heart breaking things.

After a bit of coercing Marishka agreed to let Petra assist her in bathing, of course it wasn't really that much of a struggle. Her uneasiness was understandable, after all she was in a very scary situation. Petra took Marishka to the nearest shower room and helped her out of her ragged clothes, her body was weak and frail from lack of nourishment. Petra couldn't help but feel sorry for this girl, she was around Eren's age at least. But her body was so malnourished she looked like a young boy. Girls around her age are usually starting to develop breasts and curves but Marishka was still very under developed, the conditions she was living in must have stumped her ability to grow healthy. As Petra washed the girls hair the layers of dirt and mud rinsed away, the softness returning to her locks. The girls ragged strands were a darkish chocolate brown color it hung in her face covering her dark blue eyes.

As the water rinsed her lanky body numerous bruises and scars made themselves known, Petra stared at this girl heart broken. Her body was beaten. Petra gently washed her back, her spine practically clear as day. Marishka relaxed into the soothing hot water. The scrubbing cloth Petra used to wash her body was an oddly pleasant uncomfortable feeling, it's rough texture scrubbed the dead skin and dirt from her body. After she was clean Petra helped her dry off, the soft towel felt nice. Marishka couldn't help but smile and enjoy the treatment. Petra chuckled a bit seeing her facial expression change. As they walked to a spare room to find clothes Marishka looked around the old castle holding the towel around herself awkwardly. “Have a seat on the bed for a moment while I look for something you can wear" Petra smiled and walked toward a trunk of old clothes, her clothes wouldn't fit the lanky girl like she originally planned.

Finally she found an old nightgown that would fit the girl, it may not be really practical but it would have to do for the time being. The clothes she had before were tattered and stained far beyond repair. Marishka put on the night gown and looked at herself in the mirror, she wasn't used to such a soft dress. It was actually really pretty. "Please sit down" Petra pulled out the chair in front of the vanity a hair brush in her free hand. The large mirror was cracked in the upper right corner. The desk was made of old worn out oak, two drawers attached to the underside of the desk held empty perfume bottles and old jewelry. Rings, Necklaces, Earrings, Broaches, Bracelets, Hair ribbons and charms. Marishka sat down with her hands neatly folded at her lap while the older woman brushed the rats from her hair. "Do you feel better Ms. Caspari?" Petra asked with a warm smile. She sat quietly staring at her reflection in the mirror, she couldn't understand the language these people spoke. Petra smiled apologetically, this young girl didn't understand a word they said to her. She must be terrified the poor thing, she was trembling just enough for Petra to notice. "There all fresh and clean" Petra placed her hands on Marishka's shoulders smiling at both of their reflections in the broken mirror. "You look so pretty" Marishka hearing the compliment moved the hair from her eyes, looking at herself in the old cracked mirror. She didn't feel pretty she felt sick, although the bath did make her feel much better then she did before. She still felt nauseous. They walked back to the others, everyone staring at Marishka in awe. She looked so much different. Eren smiled and looked over Marishka a small barely noticeable blush tinting his tanned cheeks.

She wore a faded white night dress, the chest area loose as it was clearly made for a more developed young girl. There was small lace patterned trim on the old dress, it's precise sewing still nearly perfect even after all these years. To keep her warm a faded brown cardigan was worn on top, it was three sizes to big. The baggy fabric emphasize just how sickly and small she really was. Even though she did look like skin and bones she somehow had a strange beauty about her. A wilted flower, the potential for breath taking beauty when given the right conditions but when the soil and rain are harsh on it's weak roots it's unable to grow. She sat down next to Eren once again with her hair hanging in her face, her eyes looking down at her feet. It fell silent in the room, everyone not really sure what to say. The silence was broken by a loud grumbling stomach that belonged to none other then Marishka. Auruo let out a laugh hearing such a thing, for such a silent girl she sure could make some noise. "We should get that girl some food before the titans hear her stomach growling"


	3. Dinner and Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone eats and heads to bed.

Petra let out a small chuckle before standing. "We should all get a little bite to eat" The young woman left the room to gather some bread for everyone. When she returned everyone chowed down on their bread and soup, all except for Marishka. The Hungarian just sat there staring at the food before her, almost confused as to what it was. "Ms. Caspari you can eat it, it's nice and warm it will make you feel better" Petra reassured her with a warm smile. She looked to Eren before her tired blue eyes looked back to her food. "Eren, feed her" Levi stated before taking a sip of his tea, his bored expression somewhat lightened. Even Levi couldn't deny he felt sorry for the poor girl.

Eren coughed on his last bite of bread, a bit shocked to hear his captain give such an order. "Y-yes sir" Eren cleared his throat and scooted his chair closer to Marishka. The sudden noise making her jump, seeing it was Eren made her relax. Eren grabbed the bun and smiled albeit feeling totally awkward and embarrassed he still followed Levi's order. "Here don't worry it tastes good I promise" Eren smiled holding the bun to her. Marishka looked at Eren a few moments before biting into the bread, mimicking what she saw the others doing. Her eyes widening to the size of dinner plates, the taste of food so long forgotten to her. Devouring the bread desperately, not really tasting the bun bread but satisfying the emptiness in her stomach. Whether or not the bun tasted good didn't matter to her at the time, all that mattered to her was easing the pain of hunger she was all to familiar with.

Coughing as the dryness of the bread and the rushed intake caught up to her, Eren handed her a cup of water to ease the irritation from her throat. "Hey now don't wolf it down..." Eren sighed and patted the girls back. "...Sajnálom..." Marishka looked down at her feet once more, her stomach full and warm for the first time in who knows how long. Hanji crossed her arms in thought, from what she has learned Eren found this girl inside wall Maria’s abandoned territory. She was clearly of Hungarian heritage and only spoke in her native tongue. This means either her parents never taught her to speak in English or her parents never learnt themselves. "If we wish to get any possible information out of this girl we'll first need to teach her English" Hanji said before taking a sip of her tea. "That's easier said then done shitty glasses...this girl doesn't speak any English what so ever and only seems to cooperate with Eren and Petra" Levi tutted and sat down his cup. "That's true..." Erd mumbled, Gunther nodding in agreement. "Well then we'll just have Eren teach her!" Hanji smiled and stood up walking to Eren and planting her hands on his shoulders, a wide grin on her face. "Since our little friend seems to be attached to Eren he can teach her!" Eren looked up at the woman standing behind him. "Wait you want me to teach her? But I'm no teacher, if anyone should do it shouldn't it be a real instructor? You know someone who actually knows what there doing?"

"Oh come on now Eren you can do it! it's like teaching a dog to shake hands or roll over!" Hanji goaded. Eren scratched the back of his head, he'd never had a dog so that example didn't work either. How was he supposed to teach someone an entire language? Hell he didn't even understand the English language sometimes. "You can do it Eren, I'm sure once she gets the basics she'll be able to tell us all we want to know" Petra smiled encouragingly. Levi sighed and finished his tea. "If you won't do it willingly then I'll just make it an order. Teach her, no complaining Jaeger" With that Levi stood up and left the room tutting and mumbling something about Eren being a brat. The others soon left the room leaving Eren and Mari alone, Eren sighed and looked to Marishka. The silent girl tilted her head slightly looking at him. "Well..guess I'll be teaching you from now on..." Eren smiled a bit, watching her blink at him confused.

Eren was about to speak before he noticed Marishka had an odd look on her face, He thought she was going to speak. Marishka yawned loudly before rubbing her eye tiredly. Eren smiled once more and stood up. "We'll start teaching you tomorrow...for now you should sleep" He held out a hand to help her stand up from her seat. Marishka accepted his assistance and rose to her feet slowly. Eren lead her to the room Petra took care of her in. "This is your room.." Eren said whilst stepping into the dimly lit room, he grabbed the sheets and pulled them back making sure the bed was suitable to sleep in. Marishka stood in the doorway silently watching the person who saved her walk around the room. He looked around making sure there weren't any animals using the place as a home or spiders that could be poisonous. He looked toward her, his eyes scanning over her once more. She stood there absolutely silent looking toward him, but her eyes were so dull and empty like a corpse. Seeing something like that made him feel a tinge of sadness, she must be totally exhausted. She was holding onto the door frame like she would collapse if she let go. Eren walked over to her and took her hand. "Come on...you need to sleep..." He led her to the bed and told her to lay down, Marishka looked up to him before sitting on the bed reluctantly laying her head down on the thin pillow.

Eren pulled the covers over her before reaching for the oil lamp. "Nincs! kérem nem teszik sötét....Nem szeretem a sötétség..." Marisha grabbed the hem of his shirt, Eren looked down at her in shock before he looked back toward the lamp. "You uh...want me to leave this on?" She nodded and slowly let go of the fabric of his shirt. He sighed a bit but nodded, he didn't turn the lamp off completely only turning the small knob to dim the flames. "Alright then...sleep now okay?" Eren walked to the door some what irritated with the situation. _“I'm a soldier not a babysitter..”_  He thought. Marisha pulled the covers over her shoulder and adjusted to a comfortable position before softly whispering. "Köszönöm, megmentettél....jó éjszakát...." Eren looked back at her, of course he didn't understand what she just said but considering the current situation he assumed she said goodnight. "Uh...goodnight...." He closed the door behind him, that was odd but strangely one of the most normal things to happen to him since he arrived here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sajnálom = I'm sorry
> 
> nincs! kérem nem teszik sötét Nem szeretem a sötétség = No! Please don't, I do not like the darkness
> 
> köszönöm, megmentettél jó éjszakát = Thank you for saving me, goodnight


	4. Teaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren teaches Marishka how to write and read, it works out quite well!

The following day Marishka was woken up by Gunther. It had been so long since she had slept on an actual mattress. She sat up and rubbed her eye, yawning quietly. "Let's go...breakfast is done" Gunther stated before leaving the room. Marishka blinked and stayed still for several moments, she looked around the now fully lit room. It was much less intimidating during the day, she looked down at herself. For the first time in a while her body didn't ache as bad and her stomach wasn't churning. Slowly but surely she got out of the bed and made her way to the door. Marishka peeked her head out and looked down the halls, last night she simply followed whoever lead her. She didn't know her way around this new place on her own. She looked down at her feet, that all to familiar nauseous feeling returning, Her nervousness making her tremble.

"Nem tudom, hová menjen...." Marishka whispered to herself her voice cracking as tears welled in the corners of her sapphire eyes. Levi walked past her with Eren in tow, Levi glanced at her. Seeing her teary eyed he stopped. “What's the matter with you?" He asked coldly, his expression never changing. Eren following his captain's gaze, his turquoise eyes widening a bit seeing Marishka wiping tears away. "Sajnálom, hogy nem tudtam, merre kell menni...Nem akartam bajt..." Her fragile hands gripping the fabric of her dress. Levi tutted and started walking toward the dinning room. Eren looked toward Marishka and scratched his head awkwardly, why was she crying? Was Gunther mean to her? Eren cleared his throat. "Well...come on breakfast is ready..."

Marishka slowly stepped to his side, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it tightly. He stared at her confused before he put two and two together, she didn't know her way around this place. She was lead around wherever she needed to go by someone, and if it was him he offered her a hand. Thus the hand holding, although it was kind of awkward for him to hold hands with a girl it didn't really bother him. He started walking, his pace slowed due to her weak steps and shaky legs. It was silent between the two, the only sound was the faint clicking sounds of Eren's shoes and the patting sound of Marishka's bare feet. He glanced at her “I'll ask Petra to find her some shoes later...walking around this pl _ace barefoot can't be comfortable”_ He thought to himself. "Oh yeah! I'm your teacher so I should probably teach you something pretty important before we get to the others" Eren stopped and turned to her taking his hand away, he pointed to himself. "First off you should know our names. My name is Eren Jaeger, Er-en" He sound out his name slowly hoping she could repeat what he said.

Marishka stared at him, she pointed up at his face mimicking his actions. "E...ren...." He smiled, hearing her say his name made him feel oddly happy. He nodded his head with a smile on his face. "You got it! Okay next is Captain Levi, Cap-tain Le-vi" Marishka paused, her hand lowered back down to her side. "Captain...Levi.." Eren grinned, this was kind of fun to him. "Great! Next there is Petra who helped you bathe then there is Hanji the woman in the glasses" Eren waited eagerly to hear her. "Petra...Hanji...." Eren fist pumped and grinned. "Good job! Now all that's left are Auruo Erd and Gunther" Marishka paused all these new names were hard to remember without having their faces right in front of her, but Eren was so happy when she got a name right. "Auruo....Erd....Gunther...."

He petted her head gently, ruffling her chocolate locks a bit. Marishka smiled lightly her cheeks dusting a light pink, Eren smiled brightly before snapping out of his daze and quickly pulling his hand away. "Well...let's go...before they steal our plates" Eren opened the door to the dinning room and hurried inside. Marishka followed behind him like a duckling, in her eyes he was the one to trust. He was the person who saved her and treated her kindly, so she could trust him not to hurt her. "You look much better today!" Petra smiled kindly, after a bath meal and a good nights sleep she didn't look as sickly as she did when they first met her. After taking her seat between Eren and Erd, Marishka observed the plate of food before her. Once again a small loaf of bread, unlike the night before the soup was thinner with small bits of vegetables floating in the golden broth. Although she wasn't to excited about eating the same thing again, she had no room or right to complain. She was just happy to have food to eat now, before she would survive on finding food in the abandoned houses. Most of it nearly rotted or covered in ants or even previously munched on by rats, but if she wanted to live the issues with the food didn't matter at the time. Food was food.

"Something wrong?" Eren asked slightly worried, based on the look on the girls face she looked like she wanted to cry. Marishka shook her head. "Jól vagyok! kérjük, ne aggódj miattam..." Marishka started eating her food, once again never really tasting it. The taste of food didn't matter to her, all that really mattered was that the food was edible and would fill her stomach. "So Eren your going to start teaching Ms. Caspari today correct?" Auruo said in his _trying to sound like the captain_  tone. Eren coughed a bit and nodded. "Yeah...I am..I taught her everyone's name before we came in to eat for starters..." Everyone looked toward Marishka, Hanji grinned. "Well then! Let's test her! Alright Ms. Caspari please identify everyone in the room!" Marishka looked to Eren confused, what did the woman ask her to do? Eren wiped his mouth and cleared his throat. "Hanji wants you to say everyone's name...like I taught you in the hallway" She nodded, albeit not totally understanding. She lifted her hand and pointed to Eren like he did when he was teaching her. "Eren"

Marishka pointed to each of the adults in the room as she repeated their names from memory. "Erd, Gunther, Auruo, Petra, Hanji..." Everyone was a bit stunned hearing her speak in a language they actually understood. Hanji and Petra let out small squeals when their names were said. The Hungarian paused when she pointed at Levi, he wasn't just a one word name like the others. What was it? The wheels in her head started turning, what did Eren say? it was something like capaun...oh! "Captain Levi..." Hanji wrapped her arms around the small girl grinning. "She's so cute!!!!" Marishka blinked confused, why was the person she was told to call Hanji holding her? Why was she shouting? Hanji nuzzled the girl's hair, it was like hearing a baby say it's first words. Marishka looked to Eren nervously, watching him make some sort of shrugging motion. "Your going crush her Hanji ease up alright?" Petra smiled pulling on Hanji's sleeve, making the woman pout but let go regardless. "I couldn't resist! She's just so cute and cuddly!" Even after the affection from Hanji, her face only changed expression for a few moments before falling back into the tired sad look she always seemed to have. Only Eren and Petra have seen her expression change so far.

As the day ticked away Eren did his best to carry out his order of teaching Marishka. He didn't have the patience for stuff like this, but orders are orders. He couldn't really complain though, Marishka was a fast learner it seemed. He taught her how to write the alphabet and numbers in English without much trouble. He figured if all else fails she could write down whatever she needed to say, the idea worked better then he expected. He watched her write the Hungarian alphabet first them copy the English next. Teaching her wasn't very difficult it was just time consuming and not much fun. "Alright now try writing a full sentence down alright?" Marishka nodded and looked between the notes she had taken and the blank piece of paper she had in front of her. After several minutes she started writing something down, she had to think of what to write first of course. The quill pen glided across the paper smoothly, the feather fluttering slightly with each movement. After a few moments Marishka sat the pen back in it's stand and scooted the paper closer to Eren. The boy took the paper and looked at it, the first thing she wrote was everyone's name. Then she wrote the months in a year, followed by days of the week. At the bottom of the page was the full sentence he asked her to write.

_Thank you for saving me_

Eren looked up from the page, looking at the girl before him. Her gaze fixated on him, her small lips upturned in a faint smile. Her eyes that usually look so tired and sad were now warm and lively. Eren couldn't help but smile back at her, he sat the paper down and grabbed a book that he found on one of the many bookshelves. It was a simple novel that wasn't to long and looked fairly easy to read, so he thought it would be easy for Marishka to read to get used to reading. He sat beside her and handed her the book, holding back a chuckle when he saw her look at the cover art in awe. The book was old but was still in pretty good shape, the front and back cover were a faded white color with finely printed black lettering. On the front cover the image of a large brown colored hand cradling a single pink flower, the roots still attacked. "Try reading it...it should be pretty easy since it's a book for younger kids...." Marishka looked up to him before nodding and opening the book, staring at the page for a few moments before placing her finger under the first letter on the page. "The...gia...nt...and...the....flow....er...by....Elinor. R" Eren listened intently, she was off to a good start. The title was strange, he didn't really pay attention when he picked it. It was just the thinnest book he could find at the time since he was in kind of a hurry that morning. The young man rested his chin in the palm of his left hand while watching the strange girl beside him.

"The...wor..ld...is big....and full of many....thi..ngs....hu..mans.....anim..als....crea..tures...small things....big things....good things...bad things...."

Marishka continued to read the pages of the book, although she started off slowly and fumbled with large words she was able to understand the pages content. Eren didn't need to help her pronounce that many words, mostly words that aren't spelled the same way the sound. As she continued to read Eren noticed the story was rather odd. Did the author write this before the titans were around? No surely not, if that were true the book would look much worse then it did. Maybe the person had never seen a titan before? Marishka looked at the boy beside her after she noticed he was no longer listening. She gently tugged on his shirt sleeve, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Huh? ah...sorry I spaced out..." She looked down before looking back to the book, she didn't really understand what all the words meant but the more she read the more Eren's face changed. Was he angry? Was she not reading the words correctly? Marishka closed the book and sat it on the table before folding her hands in her lap.

"Hey...what's wrong? Are you alright?" Eren looked at the girl beside him worriedly, she suddenly looked so sad. "Hey...you were doing really good...I didn't space out because you were boring me or anything" Marishka looked to him tilting her head. Eren patted her head like he did the night before, ruffling her hair gently. "You did a good job..." Eren thought for a moment, he never called her by her name. Then again her name is kind of hard to say, a nickname is what she needed. "Mari..." She looked to him confused. Eren smiled and ruffled her hair once again. "From now on I'll call you Mari" Marishka's cheeks dusted a rosy pink color, a small smile forming on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nem tudom, hová menjen = I do not know where to go
> 
> Sajnálom, hogy nem tudtam, merre kell menni, Nem akartam bajt = I'm sorry that I did not know which way to go, I did not want trouble
> 
> Jól vagyok! kérjük, ne aggódj miattam = I'm fine! Please do not worry about me

**Author's Note:**

> Hajime-sama I tried really hard on this.


End file.
